the_i_land_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Wells
Wells is the former Warden of Texas Correctional. He is one of the recurring characters in The I-Land. He is portrayed by Bruce McGill. Throughout the Series Season 1 The Insubstantial Pageant Guards arrive with guns and tell Chase to follow them and bring her before Warden Wells. He tells her about the new experiments they’ve been doing. She asks why she’s imprisoned but he turns the questions around to the island itself. It turns out she wasn’t really there and the island was all just a simulation. Leaving her to stew over his words, she fights off two guards effortlessly before knocking one of them in the chair she awoke in. Charging through the corridors, she fights past numerous guards, dodging bullets as she goes, before eventually being knocked out and thrown into a holding cell underground. After being given some time to cool off, she’s taken to a room full of high-ranking officials (jurors), along with the Warden and told more about the island. It’s a battle of nature VS nurture and the whole concept is around whether you can you change a person’s moral compass and innate desires. As she sits, listening to them talk, the group discuss whether they should allow her back into the simulation. The Warden hears enough and takes Chase outside and discusses matters with her alone. She asks him about Brody and he tells her that "when you do something bad on the island, it pays you back". Whatever happened, the Brody inside and outside the game is death. The Warden tells her he’ll be keeping his eye on her if she goes back inside, especially given how peculiar she’s been reacting to the game. The board come to an agreement and decide she should be put back in the simulation. As the guards grab her and take her away, the Warden takes her outside and antagonizes her again, this time with a noose around her neck. Despite a valiant effort to fight them off, Chase is eventually electrocuted with tasers and knocked out. Chase hurries across to another area of the facility where she finds a control centre full of scientists and guards. The nine other islanders are floating in tanks while dressed in a strange cocoon-like suit. It’s here the Warden finds her again, sneering and informing her that none of them have a chance in the game if he has anything to say about it. As he tells the guards to “light her up”, the game begins again. Many Goodly Creatures Chase returns to the beach, tied up while the group discuss what to do about her following Brody’s murder. Still tied up, she tells the others what she experienced with the Warden but no one believes her. She warns them it’s going to get worse, leading K.C. to ask her if she’s got any proof. Unfortunately, it does get worse, quite quickly too as Hayden has a vision about stabbing a man in a car numerous times, crossing him off a kill-list. This prompts the group to turn on Chase, wrestling her to the ground and searching her as two strangers arrive on the island. The group scramble back to their feet while Chase believes these two have been sent by the Warden to antagonize and manipulate them. As it happens, the two newcomers are called Bonnie and Clyde and they begin weaving their web of deceit immediately. The Dark Backward Chase awakens to Doctor Wyss. As the Warden approaches her cell, he’s warned against antagonizing Chase. As Chase discusses her feelings toward the simulation, she’s brought before the Warden who tries to nonchalantly wave away his behaviour earlier before telling her there’s nothing for her out in the real world. He admits to trying to sabotage the program because of how horrible the rest of the inmates are and it’s here he tries to make a bargain with her, telling her not to mention him or the sabotage. However, she offers a counter-deal – to break Cooper free of the experiment so she can tell him how she feels. Bonnie and Clyde are faced with jail-time but despite being told they could give up an official in exchange for going free, the Warden watches them like a hawk and they refuse to play ball, telling them it was their own plan. Meanwhile Chase is debriefed whilst being asked more about the gun and the number 39. It turns out 39 is the number of steps from the end of the cell block to the electric chair. It’s a sadistic reveal and it prompts Chase to bite back against the morality of the entire experiment. The Warden chirps up at this point and agrees with her, only to see them recess as the talk turns to that of Bonnie and Clyde and their possible boss. As they take a short break, the Warden manages to take Chase away, but Doctor Wyss catches him in the act. With him now investigated for the murders inside the game, Chase tells them the truth about the Warden, who openly admits what he did and that the cannibal was “a pretty great idea”. Breaking down the veil around them, the Warden tells Chase that Doctor Wyss is hiding the truth from her, which prompts her to ask her outright what it means later on after the tense encounter. As it happens, everything around them is true except for her own appearance, which happens to be a lie. The Warden awakens on the island to find K.C. and Cooper, who welcome him to One-Land. Physical Appearance Appearances * * Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males